Astraea Selwyn
Astraea Morgausse Ilyana Selwyn '''is a pureblood witch and the daughter of Archimedes and Lorlelai Selwyn and twin sister to '''Quintus Selwyn. The daughter of a Death Eater, Astraea was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. Astraea is haughty, manipulative, possessive and catty. In 2017, Astraea and her brother started their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Power-hungry and proud to a fault, Astraea has a talent for blackmail, cruelty and petty vengeance. Biography Early Life (2006-2017) Astraea and her twin brother Quintus were born the children of Archimedes and Lorelei Selwyn. Archimedes was the third son of Interitus Selwyn, a very high ranking Death Eater who worked directly for Lord Voldemort. His father and both elder brothers both died during the Second Wizarding War, giving the Selwyns a grudge against several families involved in the Order of the Phoenix. Archimedes, who was not involved in the Death Eater movement on the surface, escaped persecution as he ascended to become the new head of this ancient, pureblood family. Archimedes instilled his values and dogma to both of his children. He also passed on his anger and desire for revenge against those who wronged their family (especially Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Kingsley Shacklebolt). Like many girls raised in wizarding high society, Astraea was taught etiquette and protocol, dance (especially ballroom and ballet), archery, singing, violin, horseback riding and family history. She was also taught the "womanly ways" by her mother, who stressed that as a woman, Astraea would need every tool and weapon she possessed in order to succeed and to thrive. "Men are easily manipulated," she would tell her, "Most times, a wink, a smile and the promise of something more is a more effective weapon than any wand or spell, no matter empty the promise may be. Make them worship you and you will own them." She and her brother received their Hogwarts letter on their eleventh birthday. Astraea spent more than three hours picking out school robes, insisting and demanding the tailors "do a better job" fitting her for her uniform and school robes. She also spent more than an hour deciding on a hat to bring with her and another hour still deciding what fur-lined cloak she would bring. Notable Accomplishments First year (2017-2018) * Started her education at Hogwarts, where she was sorted into Slytherin, like her brother. * Wrote a letter, urging her father to pursue avenues to fire various Hogwarts Staff Members: Professor Burke for being rude and disrespectful; Hagrid for terrifying and generally being smelly and ugly and Splendora for being an embarrassment to Witches everywhere. * During the second week of flying, Astraea became involved in a large duel when she leapt in to defend Quintus from Rose Granger-Weasley. The duel was short but vicious and Astraea walked away with a pair of antlers. She received detention, along with Quintus and Albus, under Professor Denuit. * Spread many lies and rumors about Albus Potter. * Pulled a *Mean Girls* and humiliated Hester Armisen into being one of her lackies, firmly taking her place at the top of the girl hierarchy. * During the Ice Skating party, she joined Quintus, Dodderidge, Wanda and Lucien in jinxing the ice skates of Rose, Cary Nordegraf and Riley Pilgrim in order to send them crashing to the ice. Their satisfaction was short-lived, however, as James Potter, Louis Weasley and Oz Uhmlander joined Cary and Riley in pranking Astraea and her brother in what they called "Operation: Bad Day". * At a flying class a couple weeks later, she was involved in jinxing Rose's broom to buck her off. Second Year (2018-2019) * Lured Rose into an ambush with Quintus and the two teamed up to stun her and hex her hair off, before taking her wand away. Later, Cary and Riley would confront them, leading to another duel. Cary handily beat Astraea, disarming her, giving her tusks and antlers once again. * Served detention with Professor Denuit as a result of the above incident, where she and her brother were essentially threatened not to engage Rose like that again. "You're Slytherins, for god's sake. Act like it". Third Year (2019-2020) * Supported her brother as he made Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She nearly hexed Rose multiple times during the games but Wanda was usually able to calm her down. * Jinxed Banksy the House Elf for fun and was never caught. * More or less just teased Rose over the course of the year. Fourth Year (2020-2021) * Attended Professor Denuit's Scholarship Dinner, bringing along Wanda as her guest, mainly to shock people (though nobody seemed to care). * Attended the Yule Ball with Lucien Nott. * Attended the Evaristo campaign victory party with her family. Physical Appearance Astraea is supermodel beautiful; she's symmetrical and slim, and generally, is built in a way that is widely considered to be absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous. She has long blonde hair and icy blue, predatory eyes. She walks with grace and poise. She dresses very nice, in ways that emphasize and compliment her figure and that is sexy but not slutty. Personality and Traits Astraea is the typical mean Queen Bee. She is beautiful, popular and a complete snob. She walks around with an air of superiority over the other students at Hogwarts and her strive for popularity stems from her father's expectations that she be the perfect daughter, which puts a lot of pressure on her. Astraea is manipulative and conceited, using every advantage she has at her disposal to win sympathy and praise. For Astraea, popularity and climbing the social ladder are the most important things, so most everything she does is a carefully calculated ploy to gain more influence. She has also shown herself to be cruel, petty and almost predatory when it comes to other students, especially Rose. She fights dirty, resorting to cheating or ambushes in order to come out on top. Magical Abilities and Skills Astraea is not a particularly combative spellcaster; she's never been particularly skilled at dueling. However, she has found a knack for more...subtle forms of magic. * Charms: Astraea is very skilled with Charms; she's in the top 5 students in her year in the class. * Divination: She is finding she has a knack with Divination. * Mind Magic: Astraea is very, very skilled in the use of mind magic; she is able of turning another's mind against them and overriding their sense of choice. Major Relationships Family Astraea is proud to be a Selwyn and while the pressure on her to be the perfect daughter and to find a wealthy, well-connected pureblood husband is immense, she is fond of her family and is very loyal to the family name. Quintus Selwyn Quintus is her twin brother; they were born minutes apart and they have always had a strange connection that transcends blood. He's as much a part of her as her hair or flesh and she knows it's the same with Quintus. She loves her brother dearly and he is her closest friend and confidant and there is nothing she would not do for him. Wanda Demidov Wanda is Astraea's best friend, as far as Astraea can really have friends. Wanda is her loyal number two and is fiercely loyal to her. Lucien Nott This wizard from another influential, Sacred 28 family is handsome and charming enough, and Astraea has designs to eventually marry into his family for their wealth and influence. Rose Granger-Weasley There are few people Astraea despises more than Rose Granger-Weasley. The girl made fools of her and Quintus and has continued to be an annoying thorn in their sides ever since. She hates how Rose is a little know-it-all, she hates how much the other teachers like her, she hates how talented Rose is and she hates...well, everything about her. Her rage and hatred of Rose are nearly palpable and she is at her fiercest and most sadistic when dealing with Rose. Cary Nordegraf This motherfucker. He's Rose's little lapdog and has cursed both Astraea and her brother on multiple occasions, the most egregious of which was when he gave her tusks. TUSKS. Astraea hates Cary and wants to use him against Rose somehow and while she has no doubt she could seduce him to hurt Rose, and even hopefully end their friendship, Quintus has forbade her from that course of action for the time being. Trivia * Astraea's favorite color is emerald green. * Has been to Fiji, the Bahamas, America, France, Italy, the Netherlands, Switzerland and Belgium. * Has never cooked or made tea on her own. * She can see thestrals, since she witnessed the death of her grandmother when she was seven years old. * A talented singer, dancer, pianist and violinist. Category:Females Category:Class of 2024 Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin House Category:Characters